Sweet Sorrows
by Perceptions of a young dreamer
Summary: Speedy hurts Raven with his words. Can he confess his true feelings before its too late? The story is set five years in the future. One-shot


"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" said a soft monotone voice. Raven was meditating on the roof, usually meditation would bring her calmness but today it was doing anything but that. So she stopped and stood at the edge of the roof, the slightly cold breeze ruffling her now long hair.

She knew that she shouldn't take his words to her heart, that he was joking and was far from being serious. But the fact that her close friend, someone she trusted a lot and someone she adored said this hurt her.

Roy or Speedy was here in Jump city for a mission, he and Raven were alone in the tower as the others had gone out to bring pizza. They both had become close friends after they fought each other when he was being mind controlled, their playful and witty banter was well known amongst the titans.

They discussed philosophy and sometimes confided things in each other. It was an unlikely friendship but it complimented them well.

They both were speaking or having a small playful argument when he said "Geez Rae, you don't have to act so dead and emotionless all the time." His words hurt her like daggers piercing in her skin, she quickly excused herself and tried to control the whirlwind of emotions inside her. Meditation did not help her but she had another idea.

Roy smacked himself on the face, he didn't mean to hurt her. He should have been more careful, he knew that emotions were a sensitive topic for her. He was trying to court her but his stupid mouth was ruining his attempts.

For months he had tried to get her to go out with him and for years he had tried for her to notice him. And it seemed like his efforts were paying off, she slowly opening up to the idea of them together.

He was patient with her as he knew that emotions were not an easy topic for her even when she could express them. And the fact that he had a playboy past also did not help either, but slowly she was opening up to the idea of them together, she was starting to trust him and maybe she had started to like him the way he liked her.

But no, his stupid mouth had to ruin it.

Roy was enchanted by the empath, she was not like other girls. She was smart, witty, calm, collected and she challenged him, he loved how he could speak his mind out to her. And she was very beautiful as well.

The archer was slowly trying to charm her but his mouth ruined it. He quickly tried to locate her, he knew that the roof was her favourite place, he had to apologize to her.

He reached his destination and saw her standing on the edge, her hair was blowing slightly. The mid day blue sky was making the scene look even more beautiful and serene. The only noise he could hear was of the waves of the ocean.

He was about to say something when the dark beauty unclasped her cloak and let it fall on the floor of the roof. Words died on his tongue as he gawked on her leotard clad body. She was hauntingly beautiful, he slowly took silent steps towards her when she spread her hands and jumped of the roof.

Roy felt like his heart had just been ripped out, he ran towards the edge and saw her falling, her hair was flowing like ribbons, her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful expression on her face.

Time had stopped for him, he couldn't help but think that she jumped because of him. He remembered that she could levitate but only if she wanted to, if she doesn't then he could lose her. No he couldn't lose her, not before he told her his feelings.

In a heartbeat he made a decision and without thinking of anything else he jumped of the roof after the dark beauty. He speeded up his fall by adjusting his hands and soon neared the empath.

He quickly gathered her in his arms, she opened her eyes and came face to face with the red headed archer, she looked at him with confusion in her amethyst eyes, but quickly summoned her powers and levitated them back to the roof; Speedy kept on hugging her, afraid that if he let go of her then she would leave him.

When their feet touched the ground of the roof, Speedy hugged her closer and said angrily "Don't you ever do that again."

"I was going to pull up before I touched the ground, I do this sometimes to clear my head...it makes me feel alive." Roy buried his face in her hair, trying to engrave her scent in his memory.

He slowly parted away from her but still kept his arms around her waist and said looking down "I am so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it."

"Its okay...you spoke the truth and I can't be angry at you for that." She said in her monotone.

Roy looked up, he saw the sadness in her eyes and pulled one hand away from her waist and caressed her face and said "Raven, believe me...its not true. You are not emotionless, you are just a careful with your emotions, you are one of the most selfless people I have ever known, you always put others before you. In no way are you emotionless." She hugged him tightly and lightly kissed his cheek, when they parted their faces were only centimetres' apart.

She looked at his face and brought her hand to his mask and asked "May I?" to which he nodded. She peeled off his mask and he slowly opened his eyes. She was mesmerized by his beautiful turquoise eyes which expressed all his emotions, mostly she could feel his adoration and attraction for her.

He slowly leaned in, her eyes closing involuntarily when she realised what he was going to do. He lightly brushed his lips on her and they both were locked in a loving, sweet kiss. To which Raven responded with equal love.

He pulled her body close to his and lightly picked her up, the intensity of their kiss increasing by the second. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, while her one hand entangled in his red fiery locks and the other was around his broad shoulders.

They reluctantly pulled away only when their lungs were screaming for oxygen, instead of putting her down he asked hopefully "So does this mean that you return my feelings?"

"Maybe..." she replied with a blush.

He smiled a million dollar smile and spun her around in his arms. She yelped and exclaimed "Put me down!" and hugged him tightly.

He laughed and set her down, her mind was spinning a little. Her legs were unsteady when he pulled her to him and gave her a sweet kiss.

With that they started walking hand in hand inside, when speedy smugly said while putting on his mask "See even the mighty Raven is not immune to my insanely good looks."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a light punch on his shoulder. Speedy grinned and put his arm around her waist pulling her close. He had her now and he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

Fin

**Disclaimer-I don't own the teen titans or anything. **

**Constructive criticism please.**

**If you don't like the pairing then don't read. No flames**


End file.
